Heartstrings
by dax11
Summary: To humor his mother, Sasuke attends family activities. But when she ropes him into meeting the star of the performance, Sasuke ends up liking their arrangement more than he expected. NaruSasu


This story has been edited. Full content can be found on y!gallery with an extra scene not included in the following version.  
>I apologize for any jarring transitions between omittedchanged/added content.

* * *

><p>Sasuke steps from the taxi and stands in front of the old refurbished theatre, adjusting his suit to pull out some of the wrinkles. Yet again, he was wrangled into another one of his mother's monthly planned family outings. At least this activity is more tolerable and suited to his taste than some of the others had been. He may be lucky and not have to speak to or look at anyone the whole night.<p>

Sasuke pulls his ticket to the orchestra from his inner jacket pocket, entering quickly since he is very nearly late and makes his way quickly to the reserved balcony box. Pushing aside the curtain, he finds his parents and brother already seated and waiting.

Itachi glances at him and says, "Weren't sure you were going to make it."

"Of course I was." Sasuke leans over Mikoto's shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. "Mother." He stands upright and nods to Fugaku. "Father." Settling into his plush seat, his eyes skim over the modern setup on stage where the full orchestra will preform. The placements are arranged so that they will be facing the celli, violas and basses mostly.

Mikoto waves the program at him to get his attention and passes the pamphlet across Itachi. She praises the group and especially the young first cellist. "They are supposedly a wonderful ensemble for such a regional group. And they say the cello player in the first seat is amazing. He's even the concertmaster of the orchestra."

Sasuke scoffs, "What's wrong with the violin?"

She quickly corrects him. "I believe it is less about the violinist and more about this cellist. He seems to be quite well-known. He's even playing a solo concert in a few months which he only does once every few years. We can go to that one, too!"

Itachi pats her knee. "Whatever you wish, Mother. But let's just wait to make those plans until we see how well they play together tonight."

The lights over the audience dim while those on the stage brighten as the musicians begin to file into their positions. When a blond man takes his seat near the edge of the stage as the first chair cellist, Mikoto bats at Sasuke's leg, leaning over her eldest son to reach the other. "That's him! Look. That's Naruto Uzumaki."

Itachi gently pushes his mother back into her seat and heaves a sigh.

Sasuke smirks, but does as told and peeks at the apparently talented and unique man sitting on the right-hand side of the conductor's platform. He watches curiously as Naruto nods to the oboes to begin the tuning routine.

Once everyone has sufficiently adjusted their instruments, the conductor emerges, receiving applause from the musicians and audience. As the man with the wand approaches his pedestal, he stops by Naruto and shakes his hand, a customary and congenial gesture toward one another as leaders of the group.

The conductor takes his place and raises his arms. He jabs at the air and the symphony begins suddenly with a loud roar.

:::

After nearly an hour of the opening piece consisting of four movements, the lights over the crowd illuminate. With a burst of applause the musicians slowly exit the stage.

At the edge of his seat, practically leaning over the front of the balcony, Sasuke looks back at his family and asks, "Is it over?"

"It's just the intermission," Itachi explains. Teasingly, he adds, "Why don't you sit back before you fall over and hurt yourself."

Sasuke shifts to sit properly in his seat and glares at his brother.

Mikoto, however, seems very pleased. When Itachi stands, his mother questions him immediately, "Where are you going?"

"I will return shortly." He slips out through the split in the curtain with a pointed look at his younger brother.

Mikoto makes a face at the swaying curtain, but then leans over and asks, "Do you like it, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Naruto?"

"...Yes. He's very enthusiastic."

Mikoto smiles and moves back to her seat, laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

Throughout the performance, Naruto had quite thoroughly captured Sasuke's attention. He watched the conductor for important cues, but his eyes frequently cast over the orchestra, making certain they were in synchrony musically and physically. Hardly ever did the cellist look at the page of music, having it fully committed to memory.

He wouldn't dare to admit it aloud, but Sasuke is rather taken with the skilled cellist. During the break, Sasuke takes a moment to actually read the program and finds that the second set would be a series of concerti, one of which features Naruto as a soloist.

The cacophony on stage wrenches Sasuke from his musings but his eyes immediately find Naruto. Again, with the first bow stroke of the new piece, Sasuke is immersed. He does not even register when Itachi returns part way through the sonata.

The final arrangement is the cello concerto and as the entire orchestra quiets, Naruto's singular sound comes forth clear and pure. Still, the man does not look at the sheet music. He sways lightly with the push and pull of his bow and looks up at the row of balconies, his shining blue eyes landing on Sasuke.

Surprising the man watching him so intently, Naruto smirks and winks to which he receives an affronted glare. The exchange is short, however, as Naruto plays his solo powerfully. He closes his eyes, taking the moment for himself.

While other audience members applaud after the conclusion of the enthralling performance, Itachi pulls a surprise from breast pocket. He fans out four tickets in one hand and says, "I have passes to meet the performers if you would like to mother."

Mikoto all but snatches them from Itachi and scans them for details. "Yes! I would like." She gives Itachi a big kiss on the cheek and grins at Sasuke.

It leaves the youngest Uchiha a little rattled because rarely did the lady of the house have that typical Uchiha glint in her eye. Sasuke's eyes narrow, but his mother had turned away. She's plotting something and he knows it. "May I have mine, Mother?"

She smirks. Again with the uncharacteristic Uchiha-ness of the matron. "No. I think I'll hang onto them just so you all don't 'accidentally' lose yours."

Itachi stands, his mood inversely correlated to Sasuke's, and holds his hand out to the woman. "Shall we go now?"

Once in the back, Itachi parts from his family, wandering off with a small farewell to visit a friend from the percussion section.

Mikoto's eyes dart around the large, open reception room, and an uproarious bout of laughter draws her attention. She locates the blond partially sitting on a table with a dozen or so people surrounding him. His booming laughter carries across the room, soaring over the others just like his music. Mikoto's face lights up and she grabs Sasuke's wrist, pulling her child along.

Sasuke looks over his shoulder at his father and gives the old man a dirty look.

Fugaku just shrugs and goes to stand in a corner silently.

Mikoto hovers at the outer rim of the group, hoping to catch Naruto Uzumaki's eye amongst the crowd.

Naruto does indeed spot Mikoto standing at the edge of the people around him. He rises, pardoning himself from their company, and approaches the unfamiliar woman. "Were you looking for me?" He asks genially, not wanting to point out that she was blatantly staring.

Mikoto swoons over the young man. She says enthusiastically, grabbing him before he could react, "I just wanted to shake your hand!"

He lets her have her way with his bowing hand and rubs the back of his head. "I'm sorry, are you a member of the orchestra?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I was in the audience. I thoroughly enjoyed the music and just had to come to see you in person."

"Ah, that's good. Not that you enjoyed the music, but that you aren't a member. I would be very bad at my job if I didn't recognize one of the players. Then again, it is good that you liked the performance, too. I guess it's an all around good thing."

Mikoto is so enthralled, she couldn't care less about his rambling, but Sasuke could do without.

"What's your name, ma'am?"

She smiles like a fawning schoolgirl. "Mikoto Uchiha. And this is my son Sasuke." She pulls him by his elbow to stand nearer.

Naruto glances at the man standing stiffly beside his fan. Naruto holds out his hand which the other takes obligatorily. He turns Sasuke's captured hand in his own and says offhandedly, "You have pianist fingers."

Mikoto gasps. "He did play before he went to college." She frowns and looks up at Sasuke. "But he gave it up."

Naruto's expression reflects the woman's. "How sad. Why?"

"I had more important things to do with my time."

Mikoto snaps at her son for being rude, but seeming to finally settle down where he was anxious before, Naruto rolls with the frosty demeanor. He folds his arms and reasons, "Music can be time consuming. It requires a lot of determination and commitment."

Sasuke glowers at the implied jab. This man is more aggravating that he anticipated.

Naruto continues to explain, "Especially if you dedicate yourself to a group. To be honest, this orchestra is more of a hobby for me. My passion is making instruments at my store. I like to give lessons occasionally, too."

"Oh! Sasuke is in advertising," Mikoto supplies. "Maybe he could do some work for you."

Naruto shakes his head and holds his hands up to stop that thought. "I couldn't possibly pay for a firm to represent me."

The gears in Mikoto's head work harder. "Sasuke, dear, you should take lessons. That can be your payment. To learn from someone like Mr. Uzumaki."

The two men share a mildly intrigued glance. Naruto says, "Since you already know an instrument, it may be easier for you to pick up another. I could teach you just about any, but I would be more comfortable with one of the strings. But," he picks up Sasuke's hand again and spreads his fingers out, "I don't know if these long, delicate piano fingers have the fortitude to play a string."

Sasuke jerks his hand away, feeling the roughness of Naruto's fingertips graze across his skin. "I suppose your abrasive fingers give credit to your commitment."

"Exactly," Naruto replies. "I can't begin to tell you how long it took to get my fingers calloused enough not to feel the strain from playing for hours."

Mikoto wraps her arm around her son's. "Sasuke can do it. He has more to him than it seems."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, not sure if he should be offended by his mother's claim.

Naruto conspicuously scrutinizes the man before him, pretending to seriously appraise him. "Well, you're definitely not a bassist..."

"Who is?" Sasuke interjects, again possibly offended by the assumption. He follows Naruto's directed gaze to the back of the room to find a gruff looking man chugging a beer with some of the flutist women. Sasuke turns back to Naruto and nods. "Hn, agreed."

Naruto smiles with his finger at his lips in thought. "I have a feeling you don't like to be one of many, so maybe not the violin. Though, they do usually have the melody. Maybe a viola? Underrated, but still beautiful."

Mikoto chimes in, "Why not the cello?"

Naruto tilts his head to the side slightly and looks Sasuke up and down once more. When he reaches the Uchiha's face, he smiles. "I suppose I could teach Sasuke to play my cello."

Sasuke detects a flicker in those bright eyes, but he doesn't want to think about what it could have meant for various reasons, least of all while standing next to his mother.

"That's excellent," Mikoto chirps. "When can he start?"

Naruto is all smiles and bright eyes now. "How about this weekend?"

"Perfect!" she exclaims, clasping her hands together.

Sasuke suddenly feels ten years old again.

:::

At the scheduled time, Sasuke enters Naruto's little music store on the outskirts town, the bell chiming as the door swings open and close.

Naruto pops his head up from behind the counter and jumps up excitedly. "Sasuke! Glad you could make it." He walks over and locks the door, flipping the sign to 'Closed.' He puts his hand on Sasuke's back and ushers him into the rear room. "Come back here. It's already set up."

Truly, it's not quite what Sasuke expected. Though, he did not know what to expect to begin with either.

"Take a seat," Naruto instructs, already in teach mode.

_The_ seat is more accurate since there is only a single chair in the middle of the room. Regardless of his suspicions, Sasuke sits and folds his arms across his chest.

Naruto picks a cello up off the rack, carries it over and lays it down on its side next to Sasuke. He then bends over in front of Sasuke and pushes his knees apart abruptly.

Sasuke blushes a bit and tries to close them. He hadn't had anyone push his legs apart in a long time.

Naruto laughs and says, "Relax. It's just the position to hold the instrument." Naruto walks away with a smug smile, teasing Sasuke by not looking at him. He retrieves a loosened bow from another slot and walks back to Sasuke as he tightens it. He gives the screw a couple more twists then hands it to his student.

Sasuke goes to grab it, but Naruto pulls the bow away quickly. "Ah, don't touch the hair." He repositions his hand along the wooden stick and hands the grip end to Sasuke.

Sasuke grasps it and Naruto handles the instrument, sliding it into position between Sasuke's thighs and resting it against him. Naruto moves to stand behind the chair and leans over Sasuke's shoulder. His arms come around both sides and he moves Sasuke's fingers to hold the bow properly. "Like this. These fingers drape over the frog." Naruto tuns his face to Sasuke's, his breath ghosting over his student's ear, "Hold it firm, but gentle." Naruto keeps his fingers placed over Sasuke's probably longer than necessary, but Sasuke doesn't complain. Naruto lifts Sasuke's other hand and puts it on the neck of the instrument but not touching the strings. "Ready?"

Sasuke nods, though he doesn't know exactly what he's supposed to be ready for.

Naruto guides Sasuke's hand to push the rosined bow across the lowest open string, letting his student hear and feel the tone vibrating through the instrument.

Sasuke's knees clench tighter to the sides of the cello and Naruto guides his hand to play the next note.

Naruto smiles when he sees Sasuke's eyes close as together they push and pull the bow across strings and the deep rumble resonates through both men.

Puncturing the soothing calm, Sasuke's phone rings and startles the Uchiha. He jumps at the vulgar sound and makes the bow drag across several strings harshly. "My phone," he explains unnecessarily.

Naruto steps back, taking the bow with him while Sasuke fishes out his cell.

"Hello... I'm busy right now... What?... Fine." Sasuke ends the call before the person on the other end finishes speaking. "I have to leave. There's a problem with an account." Sasuke grabs the neck of the cello and stands, passing it back to Naruto.

As Sasuke is heading to the door, Naruto follows a bit, carrying the instrument with him. "Wait. Are you going to come back? We didn't even get through a full lesson."

Sasuke turns at the door to look at Naruto. He pauses a moment, remembering the feel of the instrument between his legs and the touch of Naruto all around him. He nods once.

Naruto smiles and turns around. He sets the cello down and rests it on its side, bending over to push the pin back inside the body of the cello.

Sasuke watches and sighs, pushing the door open and walking out reluctantly.

:::

For his next lesson, Sasuke got to straddle the end of a wooden bench, still the only piece of furniture in the vicinity.

With Sasuke in position and ready, Naruto sits behind him on the plank and guides his fingers to the correct hold. He asks, "Do you want to play a song?"

Sasuke turns his head to look back in surprise. "I can't. I hardly know enough."

"You don't need to know names and scales to play an instrument beautifully. Just feel it."

Sasuke still insists, not wanting to embarrass himself, "I can't."

Naruto sighs, the breath caressing the back of Sasuke's neck and raising goosebumps. He puts his hand over Sasuke's on the bow, moving it back and forth and says lowly into Sasuke's ear, "Follow my fingers." Naruto places his other hand over Sasuke's on the neck of the instrument and drops all four fingers into position.

Sasuke's follows as if stuck by glue.

Naruto lifts his pinky, then the two middle fingers together. He shifts his hand to the next string with all fingers up, then his forefinger back down, then all down together.

Sasuke obeys perfectly.

Naruto saddles up right behind him, his body pressing intimately close to Sasuke's back. Sasuke draws in a quick breath and Naruto smirks. Up close, he places his head on Sasuke's shoulder and plays a simple song.

"You do this for all your students?" Sasuke feels Naruto's grin.

"Not all of them."

Sasuke's tension seeps away and he leans more into Naruto. One digit slips out from under Naruto's and their fingers twist together over the strings. He turns to look at Naruto to apologize, but his lips brush against a tan cheek because of their closeness. Sasuke's eyes dart from the contact up to Naruto's gaze.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's phone interrupts again.

Naruto feels it vibrate on his thigh and he scoots back quickly to avoid Sasuke feeling or at least becoming aware of a growing problem. Naruto puts his hands on his knees in frustration and says, "I hate that phone."

Sasuke replies absentmindedly, "Me, too." Realizing what he said, he stands abruptly and knocks the prized cello into the bench. The horrid thud sends needles down his back.

Naruto glares at Sasuke and opens his mouth, but before he can verbalize, Sasuke apologizes profusely, sputtering uncharacteristically and looking around for where safely to place the cello.

Naruto's eyes soften when he recognizes Sasuke's unusually flustered state. He takes the cello from Sasuke easily and says "Why don't you come back tomorrow instead of waiting until next weekend."

"I have a meeting tomorrow. But I can come the next day."

"Then it's a date."

Sasuke nods, unable to fully trust his voice around the blond. It had already betrayed him once. As he makes his way to the exit, he hears Naruto tuning the cello. He could make even that sound wonderful.

:::

When Sasuke returns, he finds Naruto with another customer, talking to her about a violin.

"Sasuke, I'll be right there. You can go ahead to the back."

Prepared to take his usual place at some sort of seat in the middle of the room, Sasuke spots a piano in the corner he had not noticed before. He walks over almost cautiously and opens the lid. He slides his fingers over the keys and plays a light tune with one hand.

"You stroke the keys like you miss them."

Sasuke presses several notes at once, a suitable noise for his surprise at having been caught. He straightens and closes the fall board.

Naruto walks across the room telling Sasuke, "You sound pretty good, still." He cannot help adding, "But you could use a little work. "

Sasuke glares at Naruto as he approaches.

Naruto stands next to Sasuke and lifts the cover back up over the keys. "Why did you quit?"

"I told you before. I didn't have time."

"If you love it, you make time." Naruto pushes down a key and the sound blossoms, slowly fading until it dies out.

Sasuke positions his fingers over the keys properly. "I had to make a choice."

Watching intently, Naruto asks, "About what?"

"What I wanted to do. I played well, but not that well." He looks at Naruto sideways. "Not like you."

Naruto blushes, always somewhat embarrassed and nervous when someone mentions his talent or praises him excessively. He clears his throat and presses, "But why did that make you stop?"

"I just wasn't good enough and it was... frustrating. I didn't feel that I could make a living off being a pianist, so I chose something more practical. Something I am very good at."

"But do you love what you do now?"

"Sometimes. When they just let me create, I enjoy it very much. But when they get in the way," he tosses his phone on a nearby table, "I almost hate it." Sasuke faces the keys and puts both hands in position.

Naruto moves behind him and wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist, the first blatant and bold act of the growing affection between the two.

Sasuke lets it happen.

"Maybe you could teach me some."

Sasuke scoffs. "I doubt I could teach you anything, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto squeezes lightly. "I like when you say my name like that."

Sasuke looks down at the keys to hide an emerging grin.

Naruto slides his fingers under Sasuke's. "Play something."

"What?"

"Anything."

"But I'm sure you already-"

Naruto turns his face into Sasuke's neck. His lips move against the pale column as he says, "That's not the point."

Sasuke finally complies and presses the keys to one of his favorite short pieces.

Naruto is actually surprised that Sasuke is still quite good, not like the little demonstration he stumbled on before.

With the final notes fading, Sasuke drops his arms to his sides.

Naruto, however, leaves his right hand on the keys and plays the fluttering beginning to Fur Elise. He waits for Sasuke join him, but stubborn men need a little push every now and then. Naruto nudges him, with his pelvis no less, and plays the beginning again.

Sasuke puts his left hand to the keys and plays the appropriate notes. As Naruto continues the song, Sasuke follows along. Several times, Sasuke must reach over to press keys that overlap with Naruto's. To his surprise, each time they seamlessly maneuver around the small section, their hands and fingers lightly brushing.

As they near the end of the tune, Naruto's fingers dance up the keys to high notes before scurrying back down into the previous position. However, Naruto's twiddling fingers do not stop. He continues down the keys and grabs Sasuke's hand, twining their fingers together. Naruto turns his lips into Sasuke's neck and his left hand runs up the Uchiha's side.

"You stopped," Sasuke accuses.

"Meh, I forgot the rest." Naruto pulls on Sasuke's hand and turns the Uchiha around, pressing him back into the keys.

"Liar." Sasuke holds onto Naruto's elbows to keep from completely sitting on top of the ivory.

Naruto grins, but does not contradict Sasuke. They stare at each other for a long while until Naruto's smile morphs into a smirk. "What are you waiting for?"

Sasuke raises a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto's lip twitches. "What do you think I'm talking about?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"Come on, Sasuke. You're a smart guy. You know what I mean."

Sasuke looks off to the side. "Hn, I do. And I dare say you were suggesting something similar in front of my mother a few weeks ago."

Naruto snickers at the memory. "Do you think she noticed?"

"I think she would have loved you more if you had been even more forward."

"I think me and Mrs. Uchiha would get along great."

"Perhaps. But my brother would probably hate you. And you'd be lucky to get any acknowledgment from my father."

Naruto shrugs and blinks slowly. "The only one I'm concerned about getting a reaction from is you."

Sasuke's hands with sweaty palms slip off of Naruto's arms and he crashes back the short distance into the piano keys with a calamitous racket. He freezes with the awful noise.

Naruto on the other hand, laughs so hard his shoulders shake from trying to contain it.

Sasuke's attention is diverted from the possibly damaged instrument to the man in front of him. A small smile pulls at his lips, finding Naruto's laughter to be as melodious and charming as his playing. Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and the musician quiets. With his wrist at eye level, Sasuke catches a glance of his watch and sees that it is much later than he expected and well over their scheduled time.

His eyes dart to Naruto's and he announces dispiritedly, "I have to leave. I have work tomorrow and a big presentation. But I can come by afterwards. For a lesson."

Naruto sighs, leaning forward and dropping his head to Sasuke's chest. "Alright. But if I let you leave now, you better be back tomorrow."

Sasuke nods, his chin grazing golden locks. As Naruto lifts one arm to give Sasuke an escape, the Uchiha slides by, grabbing his silent phone from the table. For a change, it never rang.

Unbeknownst to Naruto the raven had ordered no one to call him on the threat of bodily and occupational harm.

:::

Sasuke enters the small shop at the same time as a young boy is leaving. He manages to sneak up on his teacher and leans over his shoulder without touching him. "What are you doing?"

Naruto jumps and twists the peg too far, snapping the E string on the violin. Naruto holds his hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Fuck, Sasuke."

"I'm sorry. I didn-"

Naruto waves his apology away. "It's fine. An easy fix." He sets the instrument on the counter and goes to the front to change the sign and lock the door. "Do you mind if we have the lesson in my apartment? I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't mind."

"Great. This way." Naruto walks to the back, but instead of going to their usual practice space he scales a steep spiral staircase with Sasuke following close behind.

While Sasuke sets up and practices fingerings, Naruto stands in front of him watching with his weight on one leg and drinking soup out of a large cup.

Naruto's staring makes Sasuke anxious and he makes a mistake. He starts to get aggravated as the slips continue. He stops, dropping the bow to his side and glares at Naruto.

Naruto smiles and sets the cup aside on the mantle. "Why'd you stop."

"You're staring at me."

"So? I'm supposed to watch you. I'm the teacher."

"Not like that though."

Naruto walks over and grabs the neck of the instrument. "Maybe I don't want to play teacher anymore." He props the cello against the wall, a very bad habit, but he cares more about the man in front of him than the instrument. Naruto gets on his knees before Sasuke and inches in between his legs. He looks up and commands, "Kiss me."

Sasuke quirks a brow. "I thought you weren't giving orders anymore."

Naruto shrugs. "Meh, I never said that." His eyes return to Sasuke and he repeats, "Kiss me."

Sasuke still hesitates, just looking down at the tan face.

Naruto puts Sasuke's arms around his neck. He runs his own hands up Sasuke's thighs and holds him around the small of his back, nudging him forward a bit. "Kiss me. It's the last time I'll tell you. Or ask."

Sasuke's hands clench behind Naruto's head, but he leans forward.

It starts as a chaste press of lips as both look into the eyes of the other. However, each man is eager for more and the reserved action turns hungry and desperate as their lips mold around each other's and their tongues pass between the joined mouths.

Sasuke leans forward again, wanting to taste more of Naruto.

The shift in weight makes Naruto topple over. His eyes go wide, but even as he knows he's falling, he doesn't let go of Sasuke and ends up pulling him off the chair. Naruto manages to land square on his back so the fall doesn't hurt. He doesn't even hit his head. But then Sasuke shoves his knee up next to Naruto's groin and his neck cranes back, knocking his head on the wood floorboards.

Sasuke attacks Naruto's exposed neck, dragging his teeth over the prickles under Naruto's chin and sucking on his Adam's apple.

Naruto pushes Sasuke's shirt up to feel the smooth skin of his back. He rolls them over so he lays atop Sasuke and pushes the shirt up to his reveal his chest more.

The phone in Sasuke's pants vibrates. Naruto all but snarls. "I'm really getting sick of being interrupted." He reaches into Sasuke's pocket and pulls the device out, holding it out for Sasuke to take.

Sasuke looks at the number and murmurs, "Fucking cunt..." He presses the phone to his ear and asks, "What is it? ...No. ...Not now. I told you I was meeting with a client. Figure it out yourselves. ...Is my staff that incompetent that I have to be there every minute? ...If you call me again you're fired." Sasuke drops his arm, letting the machine slide across the wooden floor as he pulls Naruto back into a hungry and savage kiss, his annoyance and anger driving him.

The neediness of it so unlike the usual Sasuke. Not the hard businessman nor the dazed, aroused student. Naruto likes it.

When the cell rings again, Sasuke grabs it angrily and he bites out, "What?" He pauses a moment and his face loses its tension. "Sorry, Mother. ...No. I'm at Naruto's right not. For my lesson."

Naruto smirks and starts grinding down on Sasuke's pelvis.

Sasuke inhales a sharp gasp. "No. I'm fine. Naruto's just a little rigorous in his teaching method. ...Yeah. He's really good."

Naruto licks Sasuke's nipple, making the man beneath him moan. Being so close to the phone, Naruto hears Mrs. Uchiha say hurriedly that she has to go.

"Thanks. Uh, I mean bye. I'll talk to you later, mom."

When he finishes the call, Naruto plucks the phone from his hand and turns it off. The musician then forcefully slides it across the floor so that it skids to a stop across the room under the couch.

Sasuke watches it go, but doesn't much care about the consequences when he has talented fingers and lips caressing him.

Naruto looms over Sasuke and pulls his dress shirt over his head. Naruto admires the ivory flesh, beautiful just as the piano the man loves. Naruto can trace the lines of the refined Uchiha's 'blue blood' beneath the skin on his chest. He follows one thick vein down Sasuke's stomach until it disappears under his pants. Naruto tugs the slack's fasteners open and peals the sides back to get a better peak at what is underneath. Wearing boxer briefs, Sasuke's bulge pulls the material tight. Naruto mouths the protuberance and massages it with his lips.

Sasuke's legs pull up and he spreads them for Naruto. He grabs the blond hair and makes Naruto look up at him. "Get your pants off," he demands.

Naruto moves hastily to obey and drops everything to his knees. He pulls the polo over his head and throws it away. He finishes pushing his pants all the way off but reaches into a pocket and retrieves a condom.

Sasuke is mildly affronted. "You were ready for this?"

Naruto lays over Sasuke again and grinds down on him, groaning. "I've had this on me since our second lesson." He kisses Sasuke demandingly before tearing his lips away. "Can you blame me?"

Sasuke snatches the small square wrapper from Naruto's fingers.

"But... but.." The blond tries to reason as he rises to his knees.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke tears it open with his teeth and places it over the very tip of Naruto's length. He rolls it down and begins to move in with parted lips.

Naruto threads his fingers through Sasuke's hair and tilts his head back. "Suck later. Fuck now."

Sasuke pulls away with a smirk at Naruto's usual eloquence and lays back on his elbows. "Well?" Sasuke waits invitingly.

Naruto leans over and asks, "Do I need to..." He twiddles his fingers to convey the message.

Sasuke scoffs. "No, I'm good."

Naruto is somewhat surprised. He asks with a mischievous narrowing of his eyes, "Did you...?"

Sasuke closes his eyes and grunts.

"I'll be damned. Who's the eager whore now?"

"I have my moments."

"I'm glad I'm the one that gets to enjoy it." He sinks inside Sasuke and simultaneously delves his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth.

Naruto plays Sasuke masterfully like he plays his cello. With crescendos of pleasure where Sasuke teeters on the precipice followed by decrescendos of languid thrusts where he can feel every bit of Naruto's length going in and out and moving inside him, Sasuke is lost to the world and nothing else matters.

Naruto pulls Sasuke up into a sitting position on his lap and closes his mouth around one of Sasuke's nipples, sucking on it and teasing the bud with his tongue. He takes it between his teeth and looks up at Sasuke with a wide grin. Tugging lightly, he makes Sasuke gasp and rake his blunt nails over Naruto's back and shoulders.

Naruto maneuvers onto his back, making Sasuke straddle his hips. He pauses a moment then impatiently gives Sasuke a jolt. "What are you waiting for?"

Sasuke quirks a brow but puts his hands by Naruto's head for support as he takes control over the motions.

Naruto turns his head and kisses Sasuke's wrist. "More," he moans.

Soon the reserved Uchiha is panting and flushed all over.

Naruto wraps his hands around Sasuke's forearms and leverages his shoulder against the floor to takeover again.

Sasuke releases a straggled cry and leans over Naruto, his arms giving out and his forehead resting on the floor next to Naruto's. His breath comes out in pants and he says in a desperate whisper, "Just... Just fuck me already."

Naruto's hands, having trailed up to Sasuke's hips, squeeze the tender globes. He rolls them over again and rises to his knees. He gazes down at Sasuke and admires his spread form on the floor, sweaty and unashamed with his legs parted wide for Naruto.

Naruto straddles one of the pale thighs and lifts the other up over his shoulder. He spits into his hand and spreads it around Sasuke's hole, teasing the pale man playfully before devouring him.

Sasuke leans on his elbow in the new position and watches Naruto in the reflection of the glass fireplace doors. His body rocks with the powerful movements and he cannot peel his eyes away from his own lewd visage.

Naruto puts his hands to good use and adds the cherry of stimulation on top of the sex sundae. Sasuke's climax is just before Naruto's which the cellist rides out, slowing moving with Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's leg falls limply to the floor with a muted thump and Naruto lies down next to him. He kisses Sasuke's neck and shoulder and says, "We should have moved to the bed. I'm too tired now."

Sasuke grunts in agreement.

Naruto adds, "So, you know, I still need an accompaniment for my concert."

Sasuke raises a fine brow in question.

"Have you ever written piano music?"

:::  
>-Several months later-<p>

Mikoto and Fugaku sit stiffly in their seats, upset with their youngest son for utterly refusing to join them tonight.

Itachi, too, is beyond disappointed in Sasuke for not participating for the first time in the family's tradition. It would be easier to break the promise again once it had already happened. What could possibly be more important than making Mother happy? Itachi sighs and looks over at the disgruntled woman. Even Father is clearly displeased. More so than usual.

Naruto walks on stage, emerging from stage left, and stops in front of the chair, his cello already in place for him. He receives a gracious welcome from his audience, but rather than take his seat his remains upright, smiling out over the crowd.

Mikoto continues to grouch even as she claps for Naruto. "How do I have such a selfish son? He wouldn't even come to support his friend after spending all that time on promoting the concert. I thought they were really getting along, too."

The introductory applause putter out, but Naruto confuses the audience by not taking his seat. He holds his hand out to where he had come from and gestures for something to be brought to him or to come forward.

It takes a moment, but finally a dark haired man walks across the stage and stops by the piano just off to Naruto's right. Sasuke bows, at the new round of applause for him. He locates his family in the upper level and smiles at them with a look of triumph.

Mikoto lurches forward, but Itachi holds her back. He smirks at his brother's trick, watching Sasuke shake hands with the cellist before taking a seat at his own concert grand piano. Well played, Little Brother.

Sasuke looks over his shoulder to Naruto and receives a nod to begin. Sasuke's piano starts as a lead in to Naruto's cello.

By the end, Mikoto is nearly in tears and Fugaku is actually smiling, making him look fifteen years younger.

The audience stands immediately after the perfectly synchronized end of Sasuke and Naruto's final notes.

Naruto stands, accepting the praise of his audience and bows. He sets the instrument on the ground and goes over to the piano, reaching out to the seated man.

Sasuke takes the offered hand to stand. They bow together to the continuing ovation.

But Naruto stops in the middle of one bow and looks over at Sasuke.

Sasuke also pauses and confusedly looks at the cellist. His eyes silently ask, 'What?' When that devious smirk returns to Naruto's lips, Sasuke knows something is coming. Something he probably will, but won't like.

Naruto yanks the other man to himself and wraps his arm around Sasuke's waist. He leans the Uchiha back and kisses him on stage, in front of all his fans and supporters.

The applause falter from the shock, but with Mikoto's catcall, they burst forth even louder than before.

* * *

><p>Happy NaruSasu Day!<p> 


End file.
